Facing the Present
by Blood and Paper
Summary: Months after facing the past, Lyn is now faced with what fate has in store for her and Sanga/Obi-Wan in the present. Rated T to be safe for future chps.
1. Chapter 1

Facing the Present

Chapter 1

Lyn walked through the Temple on her way to the meditation chambers. In the months following Luke and Ben's return, Hamner left Coruscant and the Order. That left a seat open. All the Council members had agreed that Lyn should be given the seat. But with wedding plans in the works, the Council had agreed to wait until the wedding was over. For Lyn, she was all too glad that she was not given the seat. There was enough stress and pressure from the wedding to have that from the Council.

In those months, Lyn was officially recognized as a Knight. For the Younglings reaching their thirteenth birthday, they hoped to be taken as her Padawan. Lyn was not ready to take one just yet. Lyn felt secure where she stood with trusting people. Obi-Wan joined Lyn in one of the meditation chambers. As of late, she has been in meditation, which worried Obi-Wan.

"There's something going on. I can't pinpoint it," she said, sensing her fiancè's presense.

"I've felt it as well. The Council had summoned us."

Lyn opened her eyes and looked at Obi-Wan. Usually Luke would use the comlink to summon her. She stood and began for the door, Obi-Wan at her side.

**0o**

The couple stood outside the Council chamber, waiting to be admitted. Growing slightly impatient, Lyn chimed the doors opened, permitting the two to enter. They did so and faced the Council.

"Lyn, Sanga," Luke began. "You're presense has been requested on Urals. You are to preside over the situation concerning the next heir. The previous ruler has past away without a clearly defined heir."

"And if things should could to the worst," Sanga asked.

"We use our imagination," Lyn said with a half smile.

* * *

Lyn was warming up the _Jade_ as Obi-Wan walked into the cockpit.

"I did some research on Urals," Obi-Wan said. "A matriarchal society, for the most part through bloodlines. A high queen rules the planet with clans ruling the regions."

"That's good to hear."

Lyn piloted the _Black Jade_ up and out.

* * *

Landing in the capital city some hours later, Lyn and Obi-Wan were greeted by a small welcoming committee.

"Welcome to Scow," the lead welcomer said when the Jedi reached them. "I am Azule, Trusted Hand to the Royal Family."

"Greetings. I'm Lyn Sangrael and this is my Jedi partner Sanga Otonashi."

"Welcome. This way, Honored Jedi."

Azule turned and led the way into the palace; the two Jedi followed close behind.

**0o**

They looked at the quarters they were given. Neither Jedi have seen such a sight since their quick mission inside the Hapen Consortium. The quarters followed the same blueprint; two chambers branched off of a main sitting room that was equiped with a hearth and other sorted items.

"For those harsh cold, winter nights," Akine said.

Akin was another Trusted Hand and was assigned to Lyn and Obi-Wan. Neither know how cold the nights were in the capital city, and did not plan on finding out.

"I have brought some news. Which we are still finding hard to believe."

"What is it?"

The Jedi were told that the precedings would begin the following morning. What more could happen?

"We have stumbled upon some old birth records and learned that Master Sangrael is of Uralian birth. In fact, you are of noble birth. Thus, you are eligible to the throne."

The two Jedi were in shock. Neither had expected that.

"What if I don't want it," Lyn asked.

"Akine," Obi-Wan spoke up. "We are here to preside over the selection of the next High Queen."

"Of course, Honored Jedi. Until tomorrow."

Akine bowed and saw herself out, closing the door behind her. That allowed Lyn and Obi-Wan to relax.

"There's no way I'm of noble Uralian blood," Lyn said.

"Don't worry about it, love. All will be revealed in due time. Now, we both should go to bed."

Obi-Wan kissed Lyn's forehead and began for one of the two chambers. Lyn sighed and claimed the other chamber. She fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. Lyn woke the next morning, having had little sleep.

"Lyn, you okay," Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. Just had a restless sleep."

"Perhaps you should stay and rest."

"No."

**0o**

The two Jedi watched and listened to all the lineages of those eligible for the throne with patience.

"And finally, Lynora Sangrael," the chairman said. "Direct descendant of High Mother Ashene."

All those present were in shock; no one more than Lyn. All looked to Lyn, who was doing her best to look stoic.

"Thus answers our problem," the chairman said.

Lyn resisted the urge to run. She did not want the throne. Yet she kept her composure and walked out with Obi-Wan. She pulled out her comlink and signaled Luke.

"They resolved the issue pretty quickly, Father," she said.

"So soon? Who did they name successor?"

"Me."

Luke did not speak for some time as the two Jedi entered their small suite.

"Father."

"It's true. You're the princess."

Before Lyn could question her true history, Akine walked in. Lyn turned the comlink off and replaced it on her belt.

"Your Highness," the Trusted Hand said with a bow. "I have heard the news. Preparations are already being made."

"I never said I wanted the throne," Lyn said.

Akine looked at Obi-Wan and a semi-knowing smile broke.

"I see. Your heart belongs to someone off-world."

"My heart does belong to someone. I do know how he would react to taking steps to become royalty."

Obi-Wan shifted his gaze to Lyn at her words. He heard that Lyn did not want the throne, yet he felt the longing.

"Lyn, may I speak with you," he said.

Akine took the hint and left. Bot Jedi waited until the door closed.

"Are you sure about this, Lyn? You'll be able to learn of your blood family," Obi-Wan said.

"I can do that without claiming the throne."

"And if you can't?"

"I have a family on Coruscant that cares for me. It doesn't matter if I'm of their line or not."

"Don't forget, I'm here for you, no matter what you choose."


	2. Chapter 2

Facing the Present

Chapter 2

Lyn stayed up all night, trying to decide if she should honestly leave the Order and become this High Queen nearly everyone believed she was. SHe and Obi-Wan needed to return to Coruscant to report back to the Council anyway. Those who saw Lyn as the rightful heir would have to wait. Such was Lyn's decision. She and Obi-Wan were trailed by Azule and Akine, who both were doing their best to have Lyn remain. FInally, she got fed up and spun around on her heels to face them.

"I am a Jedi first. Thus, I have a duty to report to the Council of this mission's success," she said.

With that, Lyn turned and joined Obi-Wan on the _Black Jade_.

* * *

"And what of your decision, Lyn," Kyp asked.

"I have yet to make one."

"Thank you," Luke said. "Dismissed."

Lyn and Obi-Wan bowed and left. They silently made their way to the quarters Lyn had at the Temple. There they sat in silence.

"How much of this would I be missing if I become High Queen," Lyn asked. "I won't be able to see you again."

"What makes you think I would allow that? We are bound together by the Force itself."

**0o**

"I've made my decision, Father," Lyn said. She had gone to him alone; finding him in his office.

"What is that?"

"I'm leaving the Order..."

"Before you finish, Lyn. You should learn of your lineage," Luke motioned to a chair as he sat down. Lyn sat down and waited. "You are of Urals descent; and of royal lineage. Your parents were killed by any assassin, leaving you orphaned. One of your relatives brought you to me and asked us, as Jedi, to protect you."

It was a good thing Lyn was sitting down, she may have fallen in shock.

"I don't get it. Who was my regent while I was here," she asked when the shock wore off.

"The same relative that saved you and brought you here. You are of age to ascend to the throne according to Uralin law." Lyn let it all sink in. It was a little too much. "Whatever your decision, the Jedi will be there for you."

Lyn smiled. "I've made my decision. Yet Sanga and I had agreed to move our wedding forward. We wish to be married first as Jedi."

**0o**

The entire Temple was in an uproar. It seemed like every Jedi was doing something to help prepare for the wedding. In two, maybe, months everything was ready. In that time, both Lyn and Obi-Wan were making their own preparations. Cleaning up and packing what they had in their Temple quarters. Ben, on the hope of getting back on good footing with Lyn, packed her room in the Skywalker apartment. All the boxes were placed on the _Black Jade_.

**0o**

Lyn was in near awe as she studied her wedding clothing. All white Jedi robes with white boots and a matching over robe. A good number of women had tried convincing Lyn to wear a dress, but had no luck.

"Thank you, Tionne," Lyn said.

"It was Leia who thought of it. Come, let's get you into the robes."

Lyn had stayed with Leia and Han while Obi-Wan stayed with Luke and Ben. Leia, Jaina, and Tionne were there to help Lyn while Kam and Han had gone to help Obi-Wan. Lyn changed into the white robe and Leia worked on pinning up her niece's hair. In the time since Lyn's reappearance from the last months of the Republic-Separatist war, everyone seemed to have noticed how Lyn's appearance has changed. Her scars have diminished, and what tattoos she had appeared to have faded. No one questioned how this was possible, but welcomed it all the same. Jaina, after Leia finished, pulled out a mirror so Lyn could see.

"I love it, Aunt Leia."

* * *

The entire Great Hall had be decorate in nearly every possible place. It was here that Obi-Wan nervously waited. Ben stayed with him to keep his soon-to-be brother-in-law company. Already, Jedi were gathering for the wedding. They all supported Lyn and her marriage to Obi-Wan.

In a closed off room, Lyn watched as a veil was placed on her head and over her face.

"It's the veil I wore for my wedding," Leia said.

A knock at the door had Jaina answering it. She stepped aside and Tenal Ka walked in and greeted Lyn.

"I brought some gifts," she said. "All but one's going to the _Black Jade_. A necklace from Hapes."

"Thank you, Tenal."

Another knocked and Ben's head popped into the room. "Everyone's ready." Then he disappeared.

Everyone left the room and got ready. Leia and Jaina joined Tionne at their places near the priest. Lyn peeked and saw all those gatghered. Suddenly she got cold feet. A hand was felt on a shoulder. Lyn looked and saw Luke.

"I still love you," he said.

"I know."

Luke smiled, knowing that was something Han would say. Luke offered an arm to Lyn, which she took, and the two began the walk. On either side of the aisle stood Jedi, saluting with their sabers forming a pointed arch. At the other end, Luke kissed Lyn's forhead and handed Obi-Wan Lyn's hand.

* * *

A single ship came out of hyperspace in Urals space. Granted landing permission in Scow, the ship made its way to the hanger. There those on the ship were greeted by Azule and Akine.

"Care to explain," Naelos, yet another Trusted Hand, demanded.

"Sanga and I are married; as Jedi," Lyn said. "Therefore, Sanga is royal by marriage."

That answered any question the three Trusted had about Obi-Wan's presense.

"So, you've made your decision," Akine said.

"I have decided to take the throne."

**0o**

Immediately, Lyn and Obi-Wan went into fittings. Until such time they received their new clothing, they were given borrowed clothing. Lyn was struggling with moving in the dress she had been given. Obi-Wan was surprised to see his wife in a dress. She gave her husband a look that silenced anything he might have said. that did not me she did not feel what he was thinking. Before either could move, Akine entered the sitting room.

"Your Highness," she said, greeting Lyn. "Eline Sanga."

"Eline," Obi-Wan asked.

"It's a term used for those married to the apparent heir. Loosely translated into Basic, it means "they who are crowned by the crowned". The true meaning may have been missed long ago."

**0o**

Lyn and Obi-Wan found themselves attending their first high social gathering that night. Lyn was dressed in what seemed like the only dress that belonged to her mother that fit her. And thought she had refused one of the larger crowns, she opted to wear a simple crownlet. Unbeknownest to the others at the gathering, Lyn had her saber strapped to a thight. Obi-Wan wore his Jedi robes and his saber at his side. News of their marriage has not reached Urals, so the cover story was that Lyn had a price on her head and Obi-Wan was there as protection. Whenever they could, the couple locked hands; assessing their bond physically with just that simple touch.

"A rather difficult life," Nikol, Lyn's cousin on her father's side, said.

"The most difficult thing is trusting others."

"I see you trusted someone enough to guard your life."

"Not my choosing, Nikol."

Obi-Wan sensed Lyn's unease talking about her life and guided her away; a hand on the small of her back. He stepped close enough to speak privately without stepping on the dress.

"I wish to visit later."

Lyn sent a warming felling towards Obi-Wan, acknowledging what he said. Obi-Wan stepped back and allowed Lyn to begin a conversation with another member of the high society.

**0o**

Lyn had lost track of time by the time she and Obi-Wan reached their chambers. Once the door closed, both breathed a sigh of relief. Lyn began to unfasten her dress. She felt another set of hands coming into play and moved her own. After a few minutes, her dress went slack and Lyn turned to face her husband. The look on her face told him that she wanted his touch. She closed the gap, her hands beginning to loosen Obi-Wan's tunic. He allowed her to open the folds and removed his arms from the sleeves. The tunic hung at Obi-Wan's waist, held there by his belt.

"What do you plan on doing now, Your Highness," Obi-Wan asked, feinting the part of the bodyguard.

"This."

Lyn stretched, for Obi-Wan was taller by a few inches, and kissed. Obi-Wan deeped it as his hands moved to Lyn's shoulders where hie shifted the dress top to where it would fall. The dress fell and collected at Lyn's feet. Obi-Wan broke the kiss and looked at his wife's body before continuing the kiss. He moved down her neck and spent several minutes at Lyn's bosom.

"Obi-Wan," Lyn moaned.

He stopped and swept Lyn up bridal style and carried her to the bed. There he picked up where he left off. A hand strayed to one of Lyn's thighs and played there. Lyn's own hands was playing with Obi-Wan's belt, undoing it; tossing his tunic to a side. The undoing of the belt freed up Obi-Wan's pants. Lyn removed what she could before Obi-Wan did the rest. Together, they worked in unison in ther lovemaking.

**0o**

Morning found them in Lyn's bed. Lyn wrapped in Obi-Wan's arms; she laying on her stomach, using him as a pillow and a leg over Obi-Wan's. Lyn did not want to move. She knew they were suppose to be on their honeymoon. So the Jedi at the Temple believed. Only Luke knew the truth.

"Morning, love," Obi-Wan said.

"You're up early."

"I've been up for a while now. I've been monitoring your breathing and heart rate."

"Really? And the stats?"

"Normal."

Lyn smiled and kissed his chest. She knew they should dress, but did not want to move.

"Love, we need to dress before someone comes in," Obi-Wan said.

Lyn sighed and moved; searching for her undergarments she wore under her Jedi robes. Obi-Wan watched his wife and wonder how long the news will take to reach Urals. Situated in the Midrim, not far from Naboo, Urals seemed to be in a good position.

_Not long,_ Obi-Wan figured. He moved and began his own search for his clothes. He had just put his second boot on when they heard a knock.

"Your Highness," they heard Judy, a fourth Trusted Hand, say on the other side of the door. "Are you awake?"

"I am."

Obi-Wan got to his feet and positioned himself as Judy opened the door and walked in.

"Word on the Holonet is that you're married."

"I am. May I introduce my husband," Lyn motioned to Obi-Wan. "Sanga Otonashi."

Judy was surprised to say the least. She was not expecting that.

"Only my adopted father knows of what I'm doing. Can you get all those that I most need to speak to in one room?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

Judy bowed and showed herself out. Lyn and Obi-Wan looked at each other before leaving themselves.

* * *

Sitting alone in the main room of the family apartment, Ben was watching the news on the Holonet and was shocked to see both his sister and brother-in-law on the screen. He can see that she was speaking, but could not hear due to the anchor's own voice.

"And so, Urals is rewarded with not only the return of it's long lost princess, but a prince by marriage," the anchor said. "No official word on when the royal wedding or coronation will be held."

Ben turned the screen off and merely sat there, letting the news sink in. How could Father ot tell him? Lyn was family to Ben, even if she was this princess. The apartment door opened and Luke walked in.

"Why didn't you tell me, Father?"

"Tell you what?"

Ben turned the screen back on and it still showed the news on Lyn and Obi-Wan. Luke watched the coverage and knew that things will change; and that Lyn just put herself and Obi-Wan up for a hostage situation.

"I was sworn not to tell," Luke finally said. "Not even to your mother."

* * *

Lyn looked at the first few dresses that have been finished. She was impressed by the skill of the seamstresses.

"We have yet to complete each dress's outfit," the head seamstress said. "We merely wished to hear your reaction."

"They're good."

"And because you announced yourself, we have been working on two new dresses. One for your coronation and wedding."

"Plans have just begun for the wedding. I don't know about the coronation just yet."

Akine walked into the room and gave a small, but respectful, bow.

"Your Highness. The press are demanding more answers."

"For what? They're just hungry for another story."

"You sure?"

"Positive. One thing I learned from being in the Order is that the press hungers for a story from time to time."

The princess and Trusted Hand left and began walking. Of the four Trusted Hands, Lyn trusted Akine the most.

"Are you truly willing to give up the life of a Jedi," Akine asked.

"I see it as I'm serving my planet and my people. Let's just say I learned from another."

"I see."

Obi-Wan came up on the other side of Lyn, taking her hand in his. She had sensed his approach from behind. Akine was shocked to see the other Jedi there.

"You'll have to grow accustom to that," Obi-Wan said. "Having Jedi as king and queen will not be as easy as you think."


End file.
